The Origins of Optimus Prime and Megatron
This is how The Origins of Optimus Prime, Twilight Sparkle, and Megatron goes in episode 26 of season 1 of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. Ratchet: Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn’t always a Prime? Well, he wasn’t always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron’s past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes – Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron’s leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gained a loyal following. Soundwave, chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion’s words. Here…for the first time since Cybertron’s Golden Age…stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innatiability within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes. Starlight Glimmer: Wait. That's only Optimus and Megatron's backstory. Trixie: What about Twilight? Thorax: Was she not always a princess? Discord: Was she not always Twilight? Ratchet: No. She was neither. Before becoming a Princess, Twilight was known as Nightfall Twinkle. Nightfall began corresponding with Orion, who came to be something of a brother to her. Primus sensed the innatiability within Nightfall and bestowed the Magic of the Alicorn upon her. It was thus that a surprising and humbled Nightfall Twinkle came to be Twilight Sparkle, the fourth Alicorn Princess. Starlight Glimmer: Wow! Trixie: Nice backstory. Thorax: Wish I had a backstory like that. Discord: Me too. and Rarity come over Bumblebee: beeps (translation: I feel sad) Rarity: I feel the same way. But I have faith in Optimus and Twilight. We all do. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: How?) Rarity: Because when we first met, I showed I was the bearer of the Element of Generosity. Have you ever done anything generous? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Well, I saved Optimus from the plague.) Rarity: Really? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Yes.) Rarity: Well, one day, you might wield the Element of Generosity. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Really?) Rarity: I mean it. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Then I'll use it to save Optimus and Twilight.) Rarity: Okay. But you need to tell Arcee and Bulkhead. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Thank you.) Rarity: You're welcome. goes and Ratchet walks over to Rarity Ratchet: What were you and Bumblebee talking about? Rarity: He wanted to know how to save Optimus and Twilight. Ratchet: And? Rarity: He really thinks he can save Optimus and Twilight by using the Element of Generosity. Ratchet: And your point? Rarity: I think that each one of you may represent the Elements too. Ratchet: You really think so? Rarity: I know so. Ratchet: And when will that happen? Rarity: Maybe when you show an act of true friendship. Ratchet: How do you know this? Rarity: Well, it's kind of a long story. Ratchet: You can tell me. Rarity: Okay. But promise you'll keep this to yourself. Ratchet: I promise. Rarity: Okay. Well, in Equestria we used the Elements of Harmony to defeat two powerful villains Nightmare Moon and Discord, whom Fluttershy reformed. Ratchet: Go on. Rarity: And we also used them to save the Tree of Harmony from the plundervines and free the Sun and Moon Princesses. Ratchet: Plundervines? Rarity: Discord planted them a long time from now. But they took a long time to grow. Ratchet: And after that? Rarity: A flower bloomed. It had a box which contained Rainbow Power that we used to defeat Tirek. But we need to find the keys. And each of the keys turned out to be in the form of gifts from friends we made. Bee tells Bulkhead and Arcee his plan Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Bee. What is the plan? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Bulkhead, Arcee and I will us the Elements of Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty to save Optimus and Twilight.) Bulkhead: What?! Arcee: Are you sure? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Yes. I'm sure. If they used it after showing an act of true friendship, we can too.) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer